


It's Been A Long, Long Time

by hustlehobi (brainstorming)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainstorming/pseuds/hustlehobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as he chastised Chromedome for loving too quickly, as did Brainstorm jump in with both feet.</p><p>Unfortunately, he had two left feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Songs for the fic are as follows-
> 
> Nat King Cole - Unforgettable  
> Elvis Presley - Can't Help Falling In Love

_"Unforgettable,_  
_that's what you are._  
_Unforgettable,_  
_tho' near or far."_

"Brainstorm, would you _please_ turn that down? Preferably _off_ , actually, I doubt anyone else needs to hear you decidedly odd taste in-" Before Quark could continue his attack on Brainstorm's music, the jet in question shot him a smug look - and turned it _up_ , eliciting a glare from the microscope.

"Don't look at me like that, it's good!" Brainstorm protested cheekily, winglets held high and proud as he sauntered around the lab, toying with various items sitting haphazardly on the bench. "For off-world music, anyway. I still say good old Neocybex songs are better - speaking of songs, how would you feel about going out dancing sometime? I know it's not the best time, but-"

"We're _at war_ Brainstorm," Quark chided. " _no_ time is a good time. It's like you've forgotten completely!"

The jet visibly deflated, servos clenching and unclenching at his sides - as if he could forget! How many nights had he laid awake on his recharge slab, staring at the empty space by his side and unable to help but think the worst - how many times he'd imagined the microscope waving about a deportation notice, a glint in his optics as he read aloud where he would be stationed henceforth.

How many times he'd thought of receiving a letter telling him that his _dearly_ was **departed**.

Brainstorm mentally shook himself. _Not now_ , he reasoned, _not ever_. "I didn't forget, I just thought it'd.. y'know, take our mind off things. I know how stressed you get and you once said that when the war was over, you wanted to learn something new - you don't know how to dance, so I figured 'why not start learning now?'." Winglets twitched; first nervously, they then held themselves proudly on his shoulders. The grin, no matter covered up, was obvious. "Would you look at that? I _do_ pay attention sometimes!"

"Not to safety instructions, you don't." Quark scoffed in good nature - the jet's smile was contagious, and he returned it with a mirthful one of his own. "You are _insufferable_ sometimes, you know that? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoy it."

"Oh, you know me so well," Brainstorm lamented, melodramatically pressing the back of his servo to his forehelm and swooning. "Nothing escapes your keen eyes, my darling!"

"Do _shut up_ , would you."

"Only if I can get my dance first."

 

\--

 

 _"Take my hand,_  
_take my whole life too._  
_'Cos I can't help_  
_falling in love_  
_with you."_

"Dance with me, Percy."

Brainstorm's work lay forgotten on the bench, his back turned as he watched the microscope visibly _stiffen_ \- even in an alt. mode with limited movement ability such as his, the jet had spent enough time with Perceptor to know when something bothered him.

Perceptor took his time with transforming back into root mode - he made the effort to keep his back to the jet, Brainstorm noted with a pang. Finally, _finally_ he turned to face him, wearing the blank expression he'd perfected with startling ease. "..Why?"

 _Why not_ , Brainstorm wanted to argue, but even he could see that the request had come out of the blue - sure, the two had bickered over whose music to play as they tinkered ( and eventually Brainstorm had won out with the promise of "nothing your old audials can't handle" ), but was that any reason? It wouldn't make up for the playful bite in his tone as he waggled a finger at the older scientist, explaining in the simplest terms that his music _had_ to be better - why would he play it otherwise? Brainstorm fidgeted, fingers digging into the edge of the bench as he leaned against it; "Thought it'd be fun, y'know? We've been working for ages - and even _I_ can see that you're getting stiff in the joints. A little movement'll do you good."

The sniper seemed to debate the pros and cons of such an act - the music was decidedly _romantic_ in nature ( although, were they any different? ), yet it wasn't the yearning _drivel_ he was used to hearing whenever Brainstorm decided to put on a mix. The jet made a good point insofar as the hydraulics in his sides were playing up once more - _however_.

"No." Perceptor stated simply; before Brainstorm could shrink further into himself he held up a finger, urging him to wait until he was finished. " _But_ -" And here the barest hint of a smile quirked the edge of his lips. "-finish your work, and I will consider it. _Including_ the formulae that I know you've been avoiding for two weeks straight because you don't want to do them."

A defiant pout underneath his blast mask, Brainstorm's own lips pursing with a whine. "I haven't been _avoiding_ them, I-"

"-have been doing exactly that." Perceptor cut him off before the jet could continue, hiding an amused look as he blustered and fumbled for words.

"Now- if you want to dance _before_ the shift ends, I strongly suggest you continue your work to allow the time."

 Brainstorm would count himself lucky to have made it this far.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made it my challenge to write at least two 200-500 word drabbles ( or one 1000+ ) before the year is up, and who better to write than the genius and his canonical fetish with nerdy microscopes? The world can never have enough of Brainstorm being happy foR ONCE IN HIS GODDAMN LIFE
> 
> Based off a roleplay thread between Jazz and I, 'cept with a twist - this fic's obviously gotta be dedicated to the nerd.


End file.
